Clair obscur
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: C’est leur secret, et il est protégé dans le clair obscur de la chambre, personne pour les juger et les condamner. Slash. Michael/Lincoln


**Spoilers :** ---  
**Rating :** R  
**Prompts :** Une plume, la phrase "Tu m'as manqué", un moment tout doux. Plutôt romantique.  
**Couple :** Michael/Lincoln  
**Genre(s) :** Slash, angst, pré-série  
**Avertissements :** En dehors du trio rating – couple (inceste) – genre ? Quelques grossièretés répétitives de la part de Michael. Pas de violence, toutefois... ou alors un tout petit peu, juste par la pensée. Et je vais m'arrêter là, c'est déjà bien.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Ecrit sur un prompt de camille-miko pour le deuxième échange de pbff-echange. Egalement pour le challenge n°0 sur french-fanfics, table 2, prompt #042 Amants.  
Pas vraiment mon terrain de jeu habituel et beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais envisagé au départ. Merci à Nanou qui a souffert mille morts pour remplir son devoir de beta-lectrice ;-)  
**Résumé :** C'est leur secret, et il est protégé dans le clair-obscur de la chambre, personne pour les juger et les condamner.  
**Mots :** environ 6835

oOo

**CLAIR-OBSCUR**

**-Après la fin-**

La première fois qu'il se trouve face à face avec Linc depuis trois ans, sans vitre ni grille de séparation entre eux, c'est dans le clair-obscur coloré de la chapelle de Fox River. Il enfonce les mains dans les poches de sa veste et referme les doigts sur le tissu rêche.

**-Le milieu-**

Ils sont allongés sur le lit, dans le magazine de déco de Michael. C'est en tout cas ainsi que Lincoln considère le nouvel appartement de son frère, un magazine de déco, juste un peu trop parfait. Pas qu'il ait souvent ouvert ce genre de canard, mais il peut imaginer sans mal ce que ça doit donner puisqu'il a un exemple sous les yeux : verre et chrome, bois précieux et acier, lin et cuir, couleurs sourdes et subtiles. Une odeur de neuf, un relent de peinture et une pointe d'un parfum indéfinissable flottent dans l'air. Même leurs vêtements abandonnés sur le sol – ses vêtements, le pantalon de pyjama de Michael – semblent avoir été disposés là pour feindre une touche de désordre. Tout le reste est impeccable, rangé, ordonné. Il se sent d'autant plus déplacé.

Il _est_ déplacé, pour diverses raisons. S'il utilisait ce genre de vocabulaire, il dirait que déplacé est un euphémisme.

Le lit est d'une largeur décadente. Dans le halo doré de la petite lampe de chevet que Michael a finalement allumée, il paraît pourtant inconfortablement étroit, et Lincoln s'efforce de rester tout au bord. Il a remonté les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille et plaqué un oreiller contre lui comme si ça avait le pouvoir de le protéger de... de quoi que ce soit. Michael est étendu de l'autre côté, trop loin et trop proche à la fois, les épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration encore saccadée, le visage vers le mur. Il se fond dans le décor, participe de sa perfection, la peau mate de son dos assortie aux draps bruns. Michael est, a toujours été, trop loin et trop proche à la fois, et Lincoln réalise à quel point il n'est décidément pas, lui, à sa place.

Il y a un murmure de tissu froissé, le matelas qui ploie légèrement. Il glisse un peu, malgré lui, vers le milieu du lit, les battements de son coeur s'accélérant de façon alarmante, et il doit s'accrocher à l'oreiller pour ne pas se lever et foutre le camp. S'il reste là, ne bouge pas, c'est parce que Michael se retourne et le regarde avec un mélange de culpabilité, d'affection et de résignation, l'ombre d'un sourire contrit sur les lèvres ; et tout ce que Lincoln veut soudain, c'est demander pourquoi le lit est tellement large et serrer Michael contre lui. Il se contente d'enfoncer les doigts dans le satané oreiller, si fort qu'il redoute un instant de sentir le tissu céder. Il peut supporter sa propre culpabilité et ses remords, mais quand il s'agit de Michael ? quand il s'agit de Michael, il voudrait, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, pouvoir les faire disparaître de l'esprit de son frère, eux et la douleur qu'ils entraînent. Sauf que le seul moyen qu'il peut imaginer, c'est de...

C'est un cercle vicieux.

« Soif, » murmure Michael d'une voix enrouée. Le ton, épuisé et empli de confiance, a raison de Lincoln. Incapable d'en s'en empêcher, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et la laisse descendre vers l'omoplate. La peau sous ses doigts est humide et chaude, presque fiévreuse ; il se crispe et plante ses ongles dans la chair. Michael sourit avec un peu plus d'assurance, le regard intense sous ses paupières mi-closes.

« Je vais... » Lincoln jette un coup d'oeil à la porte, un rectangle d'ombre qui, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, s'ouvre sur le reste de l'appartement. Il se rend compte qu'il ne connaît des lieux que la chambre. « Si tu me dis où est le frigo, je vais chercher à boire. »

**-Le début-**

C'est le léger claquement de la porte d'entrée qui le réveille en sursaut. Il se contracte et se redresse imperceptiblement sur les coudes au milieu de son lit géant, l'oreille aux aguets. Il y a du bruit dans le salon, quelqu'un qui bute et trébuche sur les meubles : il reconnaît la façon de bouger de l'intrus, le son de ses pas, les jurons marmonnés, et il se détend de nouveau. Il retombe contre les oreillers avec un petit grognement, s'enfonce un peu plus loin dans le lit, un peu plus profondément dans le matelas. A mi-chemin entre sommeil et réalité, entre bien-être et colère, il songe _enfoiré de connard de merde_. Avec une grossièreté et une affection aussi indéniables l'une l'autre.

Le parquet émet un craquement sec un mètre avant le seuil de la chambre – toujours cette latte qui pose problème, il faut qu'il arrange ça – et c'est le signal lui indiquant qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se préparer mentalement à ce qui va suivre.

« Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? » lance-t-il sans bouger.

La réponse ne vient pas tout de suite, il y a deux ou trois secondes de battement comme si Lincoln imaginait que son intrusion était passée inaperçue et s'étonnait d'être pris la main dans le sac. Comme si être pris la main dans le sac était nouveau pour lui.

« Tu m'avais laissé une clef chez Lisa. »

Il se retourne dans le lit et regarde dans la direction dont provient la voix. La chambre, comme le reste de l'appartement, est à peine éclairée, juste la clarté vacillante des lumières de la rue et le rayonnement de la neige sur le balcon en terrasse. La pièce entière n'est qu'ombres noires, anthracite et argent, et tout ce qu'il distingue, c'est une silhouette devant la porte. Lincoln est trop loin, trop dans l'obscurité du chambranle, pour qu'il puisse deviner son expression.

« C'était en cas d'urgence, » fait-il remarquer. Il se passe la main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser les réminiscences de sommeil, puis il se redresse, pivote et s'assoit au bord du matelas. Lincoln ne bouge pas, toujours sur le seuil. Il a l'air de penser qu'il va devoir faire demi-tour d'un instant à l'autre ; il n'a peut-être pas tort.

« C'en est une.

- Tu t'es fait virer de ton appartement ?

- Je n'ai pas encore d'appartement. »

Michael laisse échapper un reniflement peu élégant. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Quand Lincoln aurait-il pu chercher un appartement ? Il est sorti de prison depuis une semaine, avec un jour d'avance sur la date annoncée, et il n'a pas eu le temps de venir voir son frère ou de lui retourner ses coups de fils, ni même de lui faire savoir, par un moyen de communication plus ou moins moderne, où on pouvait le trouver. Alors quand Lincoln aurait-il pu chercher un appartement ? Heureusement, Lincoln a eu le temps d'aller récupérer la clef chez Lisa et, avec un peu de chance, le paquet de messages que Michael a laissés « Au cas où il passerait, Lisa. » Enfoiré de connard de merde.

« Tu es en colère ? »

Il inspire à fond. "En colère" n'est pas tout à fait l'expression appropriée. Il était en colère quand il a dégagé son planning, repoussé un rendez-vous essentiel, laissé son assistante se débrouiller avec un nouveau client, conduit jusqu'à Galesburg et attendu plus de deux heures pour finalement apprendre que « Lincoln Burrows a été libéré hier, monsieur Scofield. » Après avoir sacrifié à la routine habituelle et passé une semaine à téléphoner aux hôpitaux, aux commissariats et à toutes les personnes imaginables, à écumer les endroits où Lincoln était susceptible d'avoir atterri, il a dépassé le stade de la colère. Il en est à l'étape où il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, puis lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, histoire de lui faire comprendre son état d'esprit. Ca ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça, la dernière fois qu'il a voulu balancer un direct à Lincoln, mais il n'a plus quinze ans. Il est à peu près sûr qu'il pourrait causer quelques dégâts avant de se retrouver lui-même avec un oeil au beurre noir ou la lèvre en charpie.

Il contemple cette idée pendant quelques secondes, non sans délectation. La perspective du nez de Lincoln craquant, cédant sous ses doigts est...

« A ton avis, Lincoln ? » rétorque-t-il, la voix lourde de sarcasme.

Il tend la main vers la lampe de chevet avec lassitude – autant savoir tout de suite pourquoi Linc est là, ce qu'il veut, quelle catastrophe a encore perturbé son existence, et ce qu'il va lui demander. Il ne va pas jusqu'au bout de son geste, cependant : il se trouve dans la clarté toute relative dispensée par la baie vitrée, si bien que Lincoln peut le voir bouger. Il l'interrompt d'un « Non... » murmuré, bas et pressant, et Michael s'immobilise, la main à mi-course, suspendue au dessus de la table.

« N'allume pas, s'il te plaît. »

Une petite boule d'incrédulité et d'exaspération se forme dans sa gorge – Lincoln ne peut pas l'ignorer pendant une semaine, n'est-ce pas, puis revenir comme ça et espérer... – et menace de lui couper la respiration. Il se raidit sur le bord du lit.

« C'est ça, l'urgence ? » Même à ses propres oreilles, la question semble emplie d'un mélange pathétique de ressentiment et d'espoir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il _veut_, mais il n'a pas trouvé, jusqu'à présent, le moyen de s'en passer. « Linc ? »

Lincoln fait deux pas en avant, lents et mesurés, prudents, et il entre tout à fait dans la chambre. Le geste est délibéré, étudié, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision, mais il ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux fixent la baie vitrée, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et il attend, comme il attendrait un verdict.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restent immobiles et silencieux, le calme des lieux à peine troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations. Le son est laborieux, contrôlé, Lincoln luttant pour ne pas repartir, Michael pour ne pas le jeter dehors.

C'est Michael qui bouge, c'est presque toujours lui qui bouge, parce que Lincoln est ainsi, incapable d'aller au bout de la logique des choses : il peut faire le premier pas, mais pas le dernier. Il se sent se lever du lit et franchir au ralenti l'espace qui le sépare de Lincoln. L'impulsion du moment précédent – enlacer, frapper – se concentre en un seul geste, et il le saisit par les épaules, le cuir de la veste froid et mouillé sous ses mains. Il le pousse en arrière, assez vivement pour que son crâne heurte le mur avec un petit bruit sourd. Il ne s'en inquiète pas, l'expérience a maintes fois démontré que Lincoln avait la tête dure, et du reste, ça ne suscite pas réellement de contestation, tout juste une inspiration un peu surprise. Lincoln ne tente pas de résister, ni de se dégager. Il laisse faire.

Il sent le savon et le whisky. Et la cigarette. Le savon sans fioriture qu'il utilise toujours. Le whisky de qui a avalé un verre de quelque chose – peu importe quoi tant que c'est alcoolisé – pour se donner du courage. Les deux odeurs ne parviennent pas à masquer celle de la cigarette fumée à la hâte avant de monter, ni à recouvrir celle de la pointe de transpiration nerveuse. Ca, et le cuir mouillé de la veste... c'est si parfaitement _Lincoln_. Il se rapproche un peu plus, flaire l'odeur et se demande comment il est parvenu à vivre sans ça pendant six mois, comment il n'a pas perdu pied, comment il a pu se contenter des bribes volées lors des parloirs. Il sent l'impatience, l'avidité, le saisir, et ses mains se crispent un peu, resserrant leur prise de façon presque douloureuse.

Sans bouger, Lincoln murmure un « Pardon » tout contre son oreille. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau le fait frémir et il attrape Linc par la nuque pour lui interdire toute retraite. Michael ne sait pas au juste de quoi il lui demande pardon, si c'est d'être venu ou d'avoir attendu une semaine pour se manifester, mais il ne se soucie pas vraiment d'obtenir une réponse pour l'instant. S'en soucie encore moins lorsque dans la seconde qui suit, il écrase sa bouche contre celle de Linc, avec urgence et sans raffinement. Il mord dans les lèvres sous les siennes parce qu'il n'obtient pas assez vite, pas immédiatement, ce qu'il veut, et Linc, après un instant de flottement, accepte et rend le baiser. Il y a le contraste des lèvres froides, presque gercées, et de la langue chaude, le cuir humide qui lui racle la peau, la respiration précipitée contre sa joue. Il y a surtout, comme toujours au cours trois ou quatre premières secondes, l'impression que sa langue enfle dans sa bouche, une brûlure derrière les yeux, un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Ca passe presque aussitôt mais il y a, comme toujours au départ, cette sensation de haut-le-coeur. Un petit grognement de soulagement lui échappe quand la nausée reflue enfin et laisse place à une sensation plus plaisante, l'impression de fondre sur place, tout contre Lincoln. Il met fin au baiser sans hâte, avec délicatesse.

« Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi ? » remarque Lincoln.

Michael l'embrasse de nouveau, lentement et délibérément, et cette fois, inutile de mordre ou d'exiger, Linc se montre docile, empressé. « Je le suis toujours.

- Je vois ça, oui, » laisse-t-il tomber avec un petit rictus amusé.

Michael sursaute et proteste quand Linc pose une main glacée sur ses reins. Mais au lieu de la retirer, son frère la fait remonter dans son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, place l'autre le long de sa mâchoire, les doigts juste sous son oreille. Sous l'effet du froid et de la caresse, la chair de poule lui hérisse la peau. Il recouvre les mains de Lincoln avec les siennes pour les réchauffer, et pendant quelques instants, ils se regardent sans rien dire.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, » lui demande finalement Linc.

oOo

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils parlent. Ils en ont discuté une fois – ont essayé, en tout cas – une seule fois, il y a longtemps et, en toute franchise, ils ne voient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qu'il y a dire de plus.

Le jour où ils ont abordé le sujet, Lincoln était allongé sur le flanc, tout contre Michael, la main posée bien à plat en travers de son torse, les battements de coeur pulsant et cognant contre sa paume. Tout en le regardant chercher sa respiration, il a dit sur un ton neutre : « Ce n'est pas normal. »

Michael a roulé sur le côté, s'est pressé un peu plus étroitement contre lui et a répondu : « Non. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça.

- On ne devrait vraiment pas, a approuvé Michael en le faisant basculer sous lui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Et l'opinion de Lincoln en cet instant précis était sans doute sujette à caution, car la bouche de Michael était en train de tracer une ligne de baisers mouillés le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il a reconnu d'une voix rocailleuse : « Moi non plus. » Il a arrondi le dos, et les baisers se sont faits un peu plus insistants.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils parlent.

oOo

Michael semble brûlant contre lui. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple figure de style, ni uniquement du contraste avec sa peau à lui, mordue par le froid, il semble _vraiment_ brûlant. Il laisse partout où ils s'effleurent, se touchent, sont en contact, comme une traînée incandescente. Lincoln sait que ça va s'amplifier au point d'être presque insupportable et après, seulement après, devenir agréable, puis plaisant, puis grisant, puis...

Aussi laisse-t-il Michael faire. Les mains de Michael sur lui, le consumant, tandis qu'elles repoussent, font tomber, abandonnent sur le sol sa veste en cuir, son pull, glissent sur ses flancs avec une volupté manifeste qui lui tord l'estomac. A peine une pause quand il lui ordonne « Chaussures » et elles s'attaquent à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elles tremblent un peu sur lui, impatience et appréhension mêlées, et il frémit sous elles.

oOo

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils parlent, c'est quelque chose qu'ils font. Ont toujours fait, semble-t-il à Lincoln, même si au début, bien sûr, ce n'était pas _ainsi_. Au début, ils étaient gamins et ils dormaient parfois ensemble pour se rassurer d'un cauchemar, pour partager des secrets que même Maman n'avait pas besoin de connaître, plus tard pour se réchauffer quand ils devaient choisir les factures à payer. Ou tout simplement, parce que Lincoln voyait Michael sur le point de se désagréger sur place et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, pour le maintenir en un seul morceau, une seule pièce à peu près intacte, que le tenir et le serrer contre lui. Et parfois, c'était pour se faire pardonner – d'avoir disparu pendant quelques jours, dépensé l'argent réservé au loyer, négligé ci ou ça, ignoré Michael, perdu, fumé, bu, oublié... les raisons de se faire pardonner n'ont jamais manqué. Dans ces moments-là, Michael avait besoin du contact, le contact et la chaleur, familiers et rassurants, et Lincoln a réalisé trop tard où était le piège : Mike avait besoin de lui, oui, mais il avait besoin que Mike ait besoin de lui. La dépendance était mutuelle, l'asservissement, assuré, et en dépit des apparences, ce n'était pas forcément Lincoln qui avait la haute main sur leurs relations.

oOo

Ils titubent et avancent en direction du lit, enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bouche contre bouche, et refusant de briser l'étreinte plus d'un quart de seconde. La pièce est à peine éclairée, juste cette pénombre dans laquelle Lincoln se complaît – personne ici pour les voir, les juger, les condamner. C'est leur secret, ce besoin, le manque qui les ronge lorsqu'ils ne peuvent le satisfaire, et il est protégé dans le clair-obscur de la chambre.

Lincoln a d'autres secrets, qu'il ne partage pas même avec Michael. A la lumière du jour, il se dit que c'est sordide et obscène ; d'autant plus sordide et obscène qu'il suffit d'un baiser ou d'un regard de Michael, ou simplement d'une main posée sur son bras, pour annihiler le sentiment instinctif de répulsion. Mais une fois l'obscurité revenue, une fois enroulé autour de Michael, la conscience de briser les tabous ne fait qu'ajouter à son désir.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-il dans son cou. Et c'est la vérité. Six mois de parloirs assis à une table au milieu de la foule et du brouhaha, à essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il voulait et ne pouvait pas avoir – leur version personnelle du supplice de Tantale, a relevé un jour son frère. Il éprouve encore la sensation de picotement qui lui mangeait la paume des mains quand Mike arrivait, et les noeuds qui lui tordaient l'estomac quand la sonnerie annonçait la fin de la visite.

Six mois de parloirs et une semaine de... une semaine. « Tu m'as manqué, » répète-t-il.

Il se rend compte, au moment précis où les mots lui échappent, qu'il vient de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. De fait, la réplique ne se fait pas attendre, comme si l'aveu avait touché un nerf sensible, et soudain, Michael plisse les paupières, le fusille du regard.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de te retrouver de nouveau en prison.

- Petit con. » Un baiser profond, méticuleux, pour démontrer à quel point il lui a effectivement manqué.

Michael se tord sous lui, essaye de se dégager, de le repousser, et il finit par marmonner, essoufflé par la résistance qu'il oppose aussi bien que par le baiser : « Enfoiré de connard de merde ! »

C'est loin d'être assez agressif pour être pris au sérieux, et Lincoln sourit. Parce que si Michael en est réduit aux insultes gratuites ? c'est qu'il rend les armes. Son esprit tortueux, trop brillant et complexe pour que Linc s'y attarde, trouve toujours bien mieux que ça quand il veut batailler, discuter, argumenter, et gagner.

Il le presse un peu plus contre le matelas, le saisit par les poignets et murmure sarcastiquement « Je t'aime aussi. » Tout contre sa gorge, juste assez fort pour qu'il entende, juste assez bas pour qu'il se demande s'il a bien entendu ce qu'il pense avoir entendu – Lincoln n'est pas coutumier de ce genre de déclaration. Contrairement à son frère, il n'est pas doué avec les mots. Michael a l'art et la manière. L'art de dire tant de choses en si peu de mots ou de le noyer sous des phrases ciselées, la manière de balancer une insulte débordant d'affection ou de lâcher quelques paroles faussement affectueuses et réellement condescendantes ; même ses silences sont lourds de sens.

Lincoln n'étant pas doué avec les mots, il compense par la concision et par l'action. Ses lèvres remontent le long de la mâchoire un peu rugueuse de Michael, et il lui chuchote dans l'oreille, un souffle à peine audible : « Je t'aime. Tellement. » cette fois sans l'ombre d'un sarcasme.

Que Michael se le tienne pour dit, songe-t-il, parce qu'il ne le répètera pas de si tôt.

Il ne réalise pas immédiatement que Michael a arrêté de se débattre sous lui : il continue de bouger, mais c'est à présent lent, fluide, provocant. Lincoln sursaute à chaque mouvement l'éloignant un peu, tressaille à chaque mouvement le rapprochant. Il lui lâche les poignets, réalisant qu'ils ont l'un et l'autre bien mieux à faire que s'emprisonner mutuellement, et il le sent reculer aussitôt vers le milieu du lit. Il l'entraîne avec lui, sur lui. Il ouvre les jambes pour que Lincoln se niche tout contre lui, ouvre la bouche sous celle de Lincoln, ouvre les yeux et le regarde bien en face. En quelques minutes, tout le reste est oublié et leur univers se réduit aux quelques mètres carrés du lit. Michael lui pousse instinctivement la tête vers le bas, puis glisse les mains sous ses coudes pour le ramener sur lui. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et Lincoln se moque gentiment d'un : « Décide-toi.

- Linc... » Il respire par la bouche, le souffle lourd et oppressé, si péniblement maîtrisé qu'il semble vibrer entre eux. Il referme les poings sur les draps, il les froisse et les entortille, et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, Lincoln décide pour lui. Savourant les plus petits mouvements de reins et roulements de muscles, les plaintes et les encouragements, les mains qui viennent s'agripper à ses épaules et à sa nuque, les « Juste comme ça... » et les « S'il te plaît... » chuchotés. Savourant chaque once du contrôle que Michael est disposé à lui abandonner ; ce n'est pas si fréquent.

Ca ne va pas durer longtemps, pas aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait, en tout cas. Il parcourt autant de chair qu'il le peut tant que Michael le laisse faire, les gestes tendres et attentionnés, le goût, l'odeur, la texture divinement familiers. Puis, avec un murmure impatient, Michael se retourne, roule sur le ventre, et Lincoln regarde la lumière incertaine dessiner des ombres étranges sur sa peau. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il regrette le clair-obscur qui lui vole une partie de l'image, il a presque envie de tendre la main pour allumer la lampe et éclairer la pièce. Mais l'habituel sentiment d'irréalité le prend à la gorge et il se laisse basculer vers l'avant, son menton enfoui dans le creux rassurant du cou de Michael.

oOo

Il ne sait pas exactement quand c'est devenu ainsi. Il ne sait pas à quel moment ils sont passés d'une affection fraternelle normale à une affection excessive, et d'une affection déplacée à une affection répréhensible. Pas plus qu'il ne sait comment ça s'est produit. Il a de vagues souvenirs – des accolades qui se transforment en étreintes puis en enlacements ; des touchers rassurants qui deviennent des frôlements tendres puis des caresses ferventes ; des baisers qui descendent, descendent en une spirale infernale ; des confidences laconiques remplacées petit à petit par des soupirs, des halètements et des suppliques étouffées. Chaque fois un peu plus désespéré, chaque fois un peu moins susceptible de faire marche arrière.

Il a de vagues souvenirs, mais il ignore quand et comment les lignes se sont brouillées. C'est plutôt une bonne chose : il ne pense pas que savoir s'il existe un instant précis où il a commencé à désirer Michael et être désiré par Michael apporterait grand-chose à la situation. Il n'y a jamais eu de rupture, d'événement notable faisant que..., pas de basculement dramatique ni de décision consciente. Juste des manques et des besoins, les sentiments entre eux semblant au fil des ans s'exacerber et devenir incontrôlables et excessifs, presque douloureux. Parfois, ça explosait en une dispute, vive et brutale, et parfois... Dans ces moments-là, tout ce que Lincoln pouvait faire, c'était prendre son frère contre lui et accepter l'étreinte en retour. A chaque fois, l'idée que ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi parfait, avec personne, lui a martelé le crâne – comment, dans ces conditions, arrêter ? comment tenir la promesse systématique qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, la toute dernière, juste une dernière fois et plus jamais ? Et ce n'a jamais été aussi parfait avec personne d'autre, pas même Veronica. Juste Michael. Avec Michael, il se complète, et il complète Michael, ils s'imbriquent si parfaitement et totalement.

Parfait – et tordu et immoral et inavouable.

Lincoln n'est pas sûr qu'ils auraient pu l'empêcher. Il aimerait juste pouvoir, au moins, penser avec certitude que l'un d'eux a réellement essayé.

oOo

Il respire dans l'oreiller. Il sent le parfum frais de la lessive, mais surtout l'odeur de Lincoln qui s'est imprégnée, et il sait déjà que dans quelques heures, il va rester debout devant le lit à considérer ses options. Incapable de dormir dans les draps, incapable de les enlever pour les laver.

« Michael... ? » La voix de Linc, urgente, le ramène au moment présent. Il ne va pas jusqu'au bout de la question, ce n'est pas nécessaire, Michael sait ce qu'il demande.

« Dans la table de chevet. Le tiroir. »

Lincoln se presse un peu plus intimement contre lui, s'étirant pour atteindre le petit meuble, et quand il parle, Michael devine son sourire.

« Tu m'attendais ? » Satisfait, presque suffisant. Parce qu'à ce stade, Lincoln a oublié sa culpabilité et savoure sans retenue l'envie, le besoin qu'il suscite et ressent. Le retour à la réalité est habituellement d'autant plus rude – c'est bien Lincoln, tout dans l'excès, rien dans la nuance – mais ce n'est pas le moment de le lui faire remarquer, ça se produira toujours assez tôt.

Il l'attendait. Il se déteste et déteste Lincoln pour ça, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour une raison ou une autre, il l'attend toujours. Il ne répond pas à la question, il exige juste : « Dépêche-toi. »

Puis il creuse les reins, tend un bras vers l'arrière pour saisir la main de Lincoln et l'emprisonner dans la sienne. Il a toujours peur à ce moment-là, peur que Linc choisisse cet instant précis pour lui échapper. La force avec laquelle les doigts se referment autour des siens suggère qu'il s'agit peut-être une crainte partagée. Ca ne laisse jamais de l'étonner : Lincoln devrait pourtant _savoir_.

Une de ses mains dans la sienne. L'autre allant et venant de sa hanche à son ventre, pour caresser, palper, flatter, les doigts empressés et possessifs. Sa peau contre lui, le froid disparu depuis longtemps. Les mots déversés dans son cou, si affectueux qu'ils en deviennent plus indécents que n'importe quelle obscénité.

Vraiment... vraiment, il ne veut pas _ça_, qui voudrait ça ? Mais s'il évoque la perspective de ne plus l'avoir un jour, il sent une panique, un vide sans nom l'envahir. Il se cambre et se courbe pour se blottir contre Lincoln, et il sent les bras de Lincoln se refermer étroitement autour de lui.

De qui est-ce qu'il se fout ? songe-t-il en serrant les paupières. Il sait très bien qu'il laissera les draps dans le lit aussi longtemps que possible.

**-Après le milieu-**

Sous ses yeux fermés, la lumière est rouge avec des petits points dorés. S'il se laissait aller à un sentimentalisme caricatural, il penserait peut-être que les petits points ne sont pas dus à la lumière elle-même, mais à _Linc_.

Il ne se laisse pas aller à ce genre de pensées, bien sûr.

Il l'entend bouger, chercher et sans doute fouiner dans la cuisine de l'autre côté de l'appartement : ouvrir et fermer les placards, déplacer les choses dans le réfrigérateur, peut-être jeter un coup d'oeil au fond des tiroirs. La familiarité que cela suppose lui donne le vertige et il a l'impression que le lit tangue, que le matelas se dérobe sous lui.

« Tu voulais une bière ou un de ces machins bio ? » Il ne répond pas, n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il sent Linc revenir et se laisser tomber près de lui. « Je t'ai apporté les deux. »

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Lincoln se penche par-dessus lui pour poser les bouteilles sur sa table de chevet. Il entend vaguement le verre épais heurter le bois.

« Mike ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? »

Il est bien obligé de parler, cette fois, et il accorde royalement un : « Avec quoi ? »

Quelque chose de délicat, léger et soyeux, se pose contre son cou. Ca dessine un petit cercle puis descend en travers du torse, lui chatouille l'estomac et commence à avancer sur son ventre. Il sourit, et OK, il accepte d'ouvrir les yeux, maintenant... il regarde une plume pourpre frôler le bord du drap qui le couvre jusqu'aux hanches. De toute évidence, Lincoln ne s'est pas contenté de fouiller dans la cuisine.

« De la calligraphie. » Il sait que Linc lève les yeux au plafond, c'est tout à fait le genre d'activité susceptible de faire lever les yeux au plafond à Linc. Il essaye de lui saisir le poignet, sans succès. « Donne-moi ça, ce n'est pas un jouet.

- Mais ça _pourrait_ en être un... »

Le ton est bas, suggestif. Michael bascule sur le flanc pour lui faire face. « Pas avec une pointe acérée de l'autre côté, non. » Et comme Linc paraît sur le point d'émettre des réserves à ce sujet, il récupère la plume d'un geste rapide et lui enfonce la pointe dans la clavicule. La peau cède et s'ouvre, quelques gouttes de sang jaillissent, écarlates et brillantes. Il se penche et lèche, nettoie les gouttelettes ; elles lui laissent un goût métallique sur le bout de la langue.

« Tordu, » marmonne Lincoln.

Michael est à deux doigts de lui demander si c'est cela, de tous les événements de la nuit, qu'il trouve tordu. Il ravale les mots juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, conscient que ni Linc ni lui n'a envie de s'étendre sur pareille question.

« Vampire, » ajoute-t-il. Il le regarde avec une sorte d'appréhension, comme s'il pensait réellement que des crocs allaient lui pousser et qu'il allait le vampiriser. Michael trouve que c'est une interprétation intéressante de la situation dans la mesure où il a lui-même, depuis des années, le sentiment d'être possédé, fasciné, envoûté. Sans regarder ce qu'il fait, il abandonne la plume derrière lui – peut-être atterrit-elle sur la table de chevet, peut-être tombe-t-elle par terre, il sait juste qu'il entend confusément Lincoln lui dire de faire « gaffe à ne pas laisser ce truc dans le lit ». Il se hisse sur l'avant-bras, glisse vers Lincoln et s'attend presque à le voir grimacer ou au moins essayer de se dérober. Mais il ne bouge pas, à peine un clignement de paupières, et Michael s'étend sur lui, le recouvre presque entièrement.

« T'es plus lourd que tu en as l'air, tu as intérêt à boire le truc bio plutôt que la bière. »

Le goût du sang encore dans la bouche, il enfonce les dents dans le cou de Lincoln et mord sans retenue, tord et aspire la peau. Il mord pour marquer. Il y a une petite vibration venant de Linc, protestation ou approbation, qui semble remonter le long de ses mâchoires et jusque dans ses joues. Il ferme les yeux. Tellement de peau et de chaleur sous lui, les mains qui viennent se poser dans son dos, sur sa nuque, lui relèvent le visage, la bouche qui cherche la sienne. Il se plaque contre Lincoln, bouge impunément sur lui et sourit de le sentir tressauter en retour.

« Nom de Dieu, laisse échapper Linc, un peu haletant. Ca devrait être interdit. »

Il a le visage rejeté en arrière, les yeux clos, les muscles du cou tendus : l'image fait toujours à Michael le même effet dévastateur. Il se souvient que la première fois, il a senti quelque chose craquer en lui et il a songé que c'était la petite brèche par laquelle son bon sens s'échappait et était remplacé par une sensation de plénitude aussi intense qu'éphémère.

Il veut lui dire qu'il l'aime – plus que tout au monde, à la folie, à l'excès – mais il se tait parce qu'il ne sait jamais de quelle façon Linc va percevoir et recevoir ce genre de déclaration. Il peut décider d'en demander la démonstration comme il peut se rhabiller en un temps record et disparaître de nouveau pendant une durée indéterminée.

Michael n'est pas certain de savoir quelle est la pire des options.

Il lui dépose un baiser juste à la commissure des lèvres. Lincoln essaye de prolonger le contact, mais il relève la tête et lui échappe. Il s'écarte, se retourne le temps de boire quelques gorgées de jus de quelque chose – le truc bio – puis il se penche de nouveau sur Lincoln.

« En réalité, ça l'est. »

Ils chuchotent tous les deux, ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'ils risquaient de réveiller ou déranger quelqu'un. Il suppose que c'est la nature de la discussion qui induit ça. Ou peut-être s'agit-il de ne pas troubler la quiétude du moment : la neige a recommencé à tomber, ils peuvent la voir tourbillonner en gros flocons serrés de l'autre côté de la grande porte-fenêtre ; la lampe de chevet dessine un petit cercle ambré et flou qui le dispute aux lumières pâles de l'extérieur. Les bruits de la rue se sont assourdis au point de devenir imperceptibles. Ils ont l'impression d'être isolés du monde, dans un cocon.

« Quoi ? fait Linc, qui a perdu le fil de la conversation.

- _C'est_ interdit. L'inceste est illégal dans ce pays, » dit-il calmement.

Lincoln se fige, Michael entendrait presque son coeur manquer quelques battements. Lincoln n'aime pas le mot. Il aime, entre autres choses, toucher, caresser, embrasser son frère, se l'approprier et voir la faveur lui être retournée, mais il n'aime pas mettre un nom dessus. Exactement comme il ne supporte de faire tout cela que dans la pénombre, dans un clair-obscur entretenu. Michael n'y accorde pas autant d'importance : ce n'est qu'un mot, refuser de le prononcer ou de l'entendre ne change rien à ce qu'ils font, à ce qu'ils sont. Tout comme, dans l'absolu, sa langue en train de goûter la peau de Linc n'est que de la chair sur de la chair – et arrêter maintenant ne les absoudrait de rien. Il repasse sa langue, et l'acte fait oublier à Lincoln le mot.

Il sait que c'est amoral, malsain, pervers. Il sait que la nausée qu'il ressent quand il commence à embrasser Lincoln devrait durer plus longtemps, devrait ne pas le quitter, devrait le retenir de commencer, l'empêcher de continuer, lui interdire de recommencer.

Il sait que ce devrait être ainsi. Il se contente de laisser sa main passer entre eux pour caresser Linc. Tendrement, voluptueusement, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se presse contre ses doigts et lui demande d'une voix brisée « Continue. » Il s'exécute de bon gré.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous mettraient dans la même cellule ? » reprend-il, narquois.

Déstabilisé par la question, Lincoln ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il a le regard flou, mais il parvient à réunir suffisamment ses pensées pour lui donner, en guide réprimande, une claque derrière la tête. Le son de la main s'abattant sur son crâne résonne dans la chambre, et Michael bascule un peu avant, son nez venant s'écraser contre la joue de Linc.

« Arrête, c'est vraiment pas drôle. » Il sourit pourtant, un demi-sourire. Michael lui rend son sourire, mais il songe qu'il a raison, ce n'est pas drôle. Ce n'est pas drôle parce que c'est la vérité, ne pas perdre Lincoln serait sa priorité. Il le sent pourtant souvent s'éloigner, comme s'effaçant tout doucement dans l'ombre, comme s'il n'avait plus tout à fait sa place dans son existence. Michael se demande alors combien de temps il faudra à Linc pour disparaître définitivement. Les séparations semblent de plus en plus longues, les retrouvailles de plus en plus houleuses, les réconciliations de plus en plus désespérées.

« Eh... » Les doigts de Lincoln lui serrent la nuque et le secouent de façon joueuse, douloureusement _fraternelle_ ; quand il s'en rend compte, il le lâche aussitôt. « Désolé, marmonne-t-il. Où est-ce que tu étais parti ?

- Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. »

Il grommelle à propos de l'hyperactivité néfaste et inopportune de son cerveau et demande « Viens là » en l'attirant un peu plus près. Michael repousse ses incertitudes, les empaquette soigneusement pour pouvoir les retrouver et les examiner ultérieurement, et il emprisonne Lincoln sous lui. Pour l'instant... pour l'instant, aucun d'eux ne va nulle part.

Il l'embrasse, d'abord gentiment, presque chastement, lui effleurant à peine les lèvres. Un fantôme de baiser. Puis avec une insistance, une âpreté grandissantes quand Linc l'enlace plus étroitement. Les mains glissent sur lui, étreignent et empoignent avec virulence, et Lincoln murmure quelque chose sur le fait de rôtir en Enfer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a probablement raison, mais il se retient de le dire. Il se retient de dire que question enfer, le leur est déjà pas mal. Il songe juste que si c'est bel et bien leur destination finale, autant que le voyage en vaille le coup, et en une métaphore qui lui tire un rictus sarcastique, il se laisse lentement glisser vers le bas. Il caresse, embrasse, inhale, et se délecte des inspirations et des mouvements erratiques de Lincoln. Il lui semble entendre un mélange indistinct de menaces, de directives et de promesses, mais il ne s'arrête que quand son visage se trouve juste au-dessus du ventre de Linc. Il relève la tête et croise son regard.

« Michael, tu... » commence-t-il. Ses yeux sont trop noirs et trop brillants. Il se trouve à demi dans la lumière de la lampe de chevet, à demi dans les ombres créées par les oreillers – tellement de circonstance.

« Eteins la lumière, » lui ordonne-t-il. Non qu'il y tienne tant que ça, mais il sait qu'il faudra en passer par là. Il n'y a pas un mot, pas un geste pendant quelques secondes. Il commence à se dire qu'il va devoir répéter, exiger, peut-être le faire lui-même. Finalement, avec un soupir, Lincoln étire le bras. L'interrupteur clique de façon à peine audible, la chambre est de nouveau baignée par la clarté vacillante des lumières de la rue et le rayonnement de la neige, et Linc est de nouveau une ombre anthracite et argent sous lui.

**-La fin-**

Michael a le contrôle sur tout le reste, désirs et pensées et réflexions soigneusement tenus en laisse, maîtrisés, subjugués, et il croyait avoir pris l'ascendant sur ça aussi. Il croyait être parvenu à arrêter. Mais il regarde le visage de son frère, baigné par le clair-obscur, et il songe qu'il ne regrette sans doute pas autant qu'il le devrait son plus cuisant échec.

oOo

Lincoln a essayé de devenir ce qu'il est supposé être – un type qui ne fout pas en l'air son frère, et ne se laisse pas foutre en l'air par son frère, quelle qu'en soit leur envie mutuelle. Il sait que la plus indiscutable preuve d'amour qu'il pourrait donner serait d'_arrêter_. Il a essayé d'arrêter. Vraiment. Il a tenu exactement, et sans gloire, six mois en prison.

Et une semaine en liberté.

oOo

Ce n'est pas qu'ils aiment ce clair-obscur, c'est juste qu'ils ne parviennent pas à basculer définitivement d'un côté ou de l'autre.

-FIN-

23 juin-6 juillet 2007


End file.
